1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to method for scheduling services commonly performed or provided by so-called handymen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for scheduling handyman-specific services from in-store locations (kiosk applications) or via on-line locations (web-based applications), including installation services, replacement services, repair services, assembly services, construction services, maintenance services, cleaning services, and/or a combination of the foregoing services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of computers, the inevitability of inventive computer-based methodologies became clear. Software developers continually develop electronic means for achieving inventive end results. Service industries, for example, have seen rapid growth in the use of kiosk and/or web-based interface means for enabling consumers to order services and/or products. In this regard, a number of inventive systems and methods have been developed as a means to embrace consumer demands and provide the marketplace with quicker, more efficient ways to meet consumer demand. A number of the more pertinent U.S. patent disclosures describing various systems and methodologies for providing consumers with quicker, more efficient ways to meet consumer demands are described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,479 ('479 patent), which issued to Hutton, discloses an Apparatus and Method for Purchasing Floral Arrangements. The '479 patent relates to a floral kiosk system which interacts with a floral ordering network and which allows users to either select a particular floral arrangement or create a floral arrangement from an assortment of flowers, flower configurations and flower holders. Once the purchase order is completed, the system of the '479 patent interacts with a floral network to complete the transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,398 ('398 patent), which issued to Tagawa and U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,040 ('040 patent), which issued to DeLorme et al., disclose computerized travel-related service order systems. The '398 patent specifically teaches a system for enabling users of the disclosed device to search date availability for various travel-related services. The '040 patent also specifically teaches a system for enabling users to select dates via an iterative planning process for various travel-related services.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,411 ('411 patent), which issued to Hartman et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,130 ('130 patent), which issued to Alloul et al., both disclose electronic purchasing systems. The '411 patent specifically teaches a system for purchasing products via web-based applications. The '130 patent specifically teaches a system wherein users may access product information (similar to that of a traditional catalog) via either a kiosk-based device or from the user's personal computer (and thus through web-based applications). Users of the system taught by the '130 patent can order both products and services through the disclosed system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,483 ('483 patent), which issued to Petrovich et al., discloses a Personal Shopping System Portable Terminal. The '483 patent teaches means for ordering various goods and/or services via a portable shopping device. The '483 patent focuses on the portability of the device for enabling shoppers to more effectively carry out their shopping goals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,029 ('029 patent), which issued to Delph, discloses a Kiosk Controller that Retrieves Content from Servers and then Pushes the Retrieved Content to a Kiosk in the Order Specified in a Run List. The '029 patent discloses methods and means for ordering products and/or services from either a kiosk-based in-store system or via the Internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,037 ('037 patent), which issued to Williams, discloses a Method and System for Interactively Providing Product Related Information on Demand and Providing a Personalized Transactional Benefits at a Point of Purchase. The '037 patent may function through the use of a kiosk type system to gather both product and service related information. U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,938 l ('938 patent), which issued to Rantze et al., discloses a Retail Terminal Utilizing an Image Scanner for Product Attribute and Identification and Consumer Interactive Querying. Notably, the device of the '938 patent teaches the use of a kiosk-based system that may function to provide users thereof with service order information related to the products being queried.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,003 ('003 patent), which issued to Martschitsch et al., discloses a Transaction Method and Selling System. The '003 patent teaches a transaction method between a customer and one of a plurality of service terminals which supply selectable products and/or services, subject to costs, on location, as well as a sales system for carrying out the transaction method, whereby, by means of a portable mobile device of the customer, an order record comprising a service terminal identification of the service terminal is transmitted via a mobile radio network to a service center, the service center checking the credit worthiness of the customer from whom the order record was transmitted, and in the case of positive credit worthiness, transmitting a credit record comprising a credit value via a communication network to the service terminal identified through the service terminal identification and whereby, on the bases of the credit record, the service terminal releases the selection for a product and/or of a service and supplies the desired product or the desires service corresponding to the selection made by the customer, and a supply confirmation comprising a cost amount for the supplied product or the supplied service is transmitted to the service center which debits the cost amount to an account of the customer.
From a review of these prior art disclosures and from a general consideration of other pertinent prior art generally known to exist, it will be seen that the prior art does not disclose business methodology utilizing either a kiosk application or web-based application to enable consumers to schedule product installation services, product replacement services (or other services) from remote locations, whereby the consumer can select a product-related service or other handyman service, then select a geographic specific handyman they want to use for the service, then schedule the date and time for the service to take place. The prior art does not teach methodology whereby both the geographic specific handymen and a centralized management office (i.e. a handyman headquarters) retain site-specific hardware for operating proprietary software designed to appraise the geographic specific handymen and the handyman headquarters as to service appointments so that the service appointments may be timely met.
More specifically, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a Handyman Scheduling System (HSS) that functions to enable the consumer to select a specific handyman that they want to use for scheduling the appointment, which decision can be based on several criteria. For example, the prior art does not teach methodology whereby the handyman's picture, profile and references are all available to the consumer, each handyman potentially offering a discount for a certain period of time that may factor into the decision. All of the information provided about each handyman can be edited and updated by the handyman themselves using a software utility.
Further, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a HSS that functions to enable the consumer to electronically schedule a service appointment via a communication network without requiring the consumer to speak with the centralized management office. In this regard, the prior art does not teach or otherwise disclose a HSS that provides consumers with information regarding available service days and available service times for the selected geographically-specific handyman. The prior art does not teach or otherwise disclose a HSS that functions to automatically enter into the service appointment schedule a service appointment, which service appointment information is immediately made available to the central management office as well as to the selected geographically-specific handyman.
It will be further seen that the prior art does not teach or otherwise show a HSS that functions to enable the consumer to schedule an installation for a product that they have purchased by entering or scanning the item number into the software-driven system. Further, the prior art does not teach or otherwise show a HSS that functions to enable a consumer to schedule other services and/or purchase products (i.e. obtain product securement services) through the handyman.
Further, the prior art does not teach or otherwise disclose a HSS that functions to search and match service date availability for a specific product skill requirement with a qualified product skill level technician's available dates. Further, the prior art does not teach or otherwise disclose a HSS that functions to search and match location availability for a specific product skill requirement with a qualified product skill level technician's available installation dates in the same zip code (and/or a bordering zip code location) as the target site for service.
In this regard the prior art thus perceives a need for business methodology utilizing either an in-store kiosk application or site-specific web-based application to enable consumers to schedule handyman type services from remote locations, including installation services, replacement services, repair services, assembly services, construction services, maintenance services, cleaning services, and/or a combination of the foregoing services as summarily indicated hereinabove. More particularly in this last regard, the prior art perceives a need for a business methodology whereby a consumer can select a product-related service or other handyman service, then select a geographically-specific handyman they want to use for the service, then schedule the date and time for the service to take place. The prior art perceives a need for a business methodology whereby both geographic specific handymen and the overseeing management team may be simultaneously appraised as to handyman service appointments. The prior art perceives a need for a methodology whereby geographic specific handymen and a centralized handyman management office (i.e. a handyman headquarters) both retain site-specific hardware for operating proprietary software designed to appraise the geographic specific handymen and the handyman headquarters as to service appointments so that the service appointments may be timely met.